A Flighty Jay
by PrincessVe
Summary: A spy, Jay Shadow, finds herself in Italy. After watching her friend get shot down giving her her mission, she discovers that he is not dead. That he is a nation. Agent Jay, having been a flight risk at her agency for the last two years, is forced to stay put, protecting he friend's brother. How can she rescue her friends and keep the Italian safe? Will she have chose between them?


**_Author's Note: I do not Own Hetalia. Or Sherlock, or Doctor Who, and any other show/movie/ect. that you spot a reference from. This is the first chapter of a gift for my fiend's birthday. Happy Birthday! Luv ya sister. I wish you a great year of being older. So, here you go Embrace the Awesomeness. Chapter one..._**

* * *

_"The life of a nation is never simple. Especially when one finds the one they were meant to be with. Of course, we can't resist fate, but we can influence it, and our reactions to it, with the choices we make."_

Italy is a beautiful country in its own right. The old monuments and modern cities blended perfectly, along with its arts. One could easily see why a time such as the renaissance would start in this place. Italy, specifically the North, was the birthplace of many beauties. And it still is, but not all.

A darker skinned woman, tall for her age of twenty-one, stepped out of the airport. Although it was her first time in the beautiful nation on the request of said nation, she did not look around, did not dally, in fact, she appeared to be there simply for business sake. Fate, however, had something else in mind.

An Italian, just older than her, saw the woman from across the street. He smiled brightly, before walking up. "Ciao. Come stai in questa bella giornata? Cosa pensi del bel cielo?*" The woman smirked, not being the kind of person to smile in such circumstances, away from true friends, ones who weren't spies.

"Lo sto bene. Il cielo è molto bello, vecchio amico. Ho paura che dobbiamo tagliare questa breve e arrivare a imprese però.**" The Italian sighed.

"Of course. Well, I'll get to the point then." He started in English. "This area is secure, but I don't know for how long. Here is your file and mission. Good luck operative Shadow." The woman nodded, taking the manilla folder, holding it tightly as she nodded to him.

"And good luck to you." When she turned to walk away, she took barely two steps, before shots rang out. Instinctively, she ran, looking over her shoulder to see her handler fall to the ground, red blooming on his shirt, visible on the pale fabric. As she ran, she heard a few yells, and could sense a few bullets rush past her until she ducked into an alley, waiting to ambush her attackers, getting revenge for the Italian. _"Those bastards! Agent Lovino had a family to live for and the fuckers killed him!" _Her mind commanded her to get revenge, but no one passed the alley, and the shooting had stopped. "Bastards got away." She growled, looking down to the folder in her hands. The woman closed her eyes, calming herself, before opening them, determination sparked.

She made her way to the nearest hotel, checking in. It was a bit expensive, but she could afford to splurge. After all, her job was paying for it. In her room, she slipped the black flats from her feet, and thanked whatever god there was that she hadn't worn heels. After locking the door, she made her way to the bed and sat, file in her lap.

"What could this mission be that Lovino was murdered?" She mumbled, fingering the corner of the file. Taking a breath, she flipped the page, and immediately, her eyes widened.

"What?" She whispered the word to herself as she shuffled through the dozens of pictures within the folder. All of them had Lovino, a boy who could be his brother, and a few other people, one of which was her. She recognized as a picture taken early on in her career as an agent. Flipping one over, she read the back.

_South Italy~Lovino_

_American Agent~Jay Shadow_

_February 29th_

_Agent Shadow was thanked by the representative of South Italy for capturing mafia members after his family._

"No, I just..." Her gaze went to a handwritten note. Lovino's writing. She read it quietly, slowly, to herself.

"Jay, you are a great friend. I've decided to tell you my secret, and my brothers. I am South Italy, Romano, and my brother, who I expect you'll be meeting soon, is North Italy. Please, protect my idiot brother. I swear at him a lot, as you probably know, I swear at everyone, but I love him. Keep him safe until I get back. I'm probably caught up in something right now if you are reading this. Thank you, Jay. And so you know, I'm working on not cussing. After all I promised you. But don't expect it often."

Jay frowned to herself, angry. "That idiot. What the hell does that mean. We made that promise years ago, and... and... he's just...uggg." She flopped back on the bed, thinking. Her friend, and business partner, was a nation and, apparently though she'd seen him get shot, he was alive. She was supposed to protect his brother, though she had no clue where to find him, and he was confident she'd succeed even though she doubted herself. She growled. _This is what I get for helping him so many years ago. Why didn't I just do my mission and leave like I was supposed to? At least then I wouldn't be worried so much._

"Jackass. I'll kill him myself when I see him next." He'd made her job impossible. Picking up her phone, she quickly typed a number, holding it to her ear. "Hello." She said when someone answered. "This is Shadow. I need to know Lovino Vargas's current address. Yes, thank you."

"221B Baker Street. Rome, Italy." Her breath stilled, eyes widening.

"Wh-What did you say?" She asked. Was she going to meet Sherlock Holmes? Was Lovino's brother Sherlock Holmes? _Nonsense. But... One can hope. Right?_

"221B Baker Street in Rome. Agent, are you listening to me?" The woman on the other side of the call, said frustrated.

"Just making sure. Thank you, Minnie." She hung up, a small blush on her face, and ignoring the soft chuckles that had barely come threw the phone..

"That jerk did this on purpose." She mumbled, grabbing her bags and slipping back on her shoes as she made another call. "Hey, I need a favor. How quick can you get me a car?"

"I figured you'd call, Jay. Just come by. Or you could tell me where to drop it off." She rattled off the address she would meet him at before hanging up and leaving the room, looking over her shoulder. Heading towards a small cafe, her gaze scanned anyone who seemed even the slightest bit suspicious.

At the cafe, she sat at the back and next to the emergency exit, facing the door. She watched the front, waiting for five minutes and checking her watch. Looking back up, she noted a red Ferrari pull up, and a man she knew well get out. A smirk graced her lips as he entered, making his way to sit across from him. "Hello!" The cheerful Spaniard said, sitting across from her. She had helped him out a few years ago on a mission, one she'd gone on with Romano.

"Hey, Toni. You know, you didn't need to-" The brunette cut her off, smiling.

"But I wanted to! Plus, I remembered you complimenting that red car years ago."

Jay sighed, shaking her head. "Only you would remember one comment." She muttered as he placed the keys in front of her, rising. She took the keys, standing with him. Toni moved forwards, wrapping arms around her and kissing her cheek, pulling back smiling. She scowled, holding out her hand. "What?" He asked.

"You just took my wallet again, didn't you?" It was more a statement then a question.

"What? No, I... umm... Shit. Yah." He handed over the black money carrier. She sighed, looking to him. "I needed it." He insisted. Jay's eyebrow went up in a silent question. "Its my turn to buy Gil and Francis beer." He said.

She rolled her eyes, a small chuckle in her mind. Taking her leave, Jay waved goodbye and got to the car. Starting the engine, her gaze went up at a large shattering. The glass windows of the cafe in front of her were broken into several small glistening needles and some big platforms, which crashed to the ground. Antonio, who was clearly visible, sat bleeding against the back wall. She made a move to get out, when a bullet whizzed by her head. Looking back, Jay saw two large men, carrying a large variety of handguns and knives. One pointed his weapon at her and, making a regrettable split second decision, she closed the car door, throwing the car in reverse and backing up quickly into the men before pulling out and into the Italian roads. Her eyes went to the rear-view mirror, and she cussed.

"Fuck." She muttered, making out a black Maserati following her. Taking a chance, she swung the wheel, taking a turn, speeding down the road and taking another turn before the driver of the pursuit car could turn the first. "Better get out of here." Taken in the signs, she noted she was headed South. A small smile was on her face.

"I might as well head to Rome." She muttered, looking in the mirror, and frowning. "I'm sorry... Antonio. My dear brother." Her heart weighed with the knowledge that she'd left her half brother, whom she'd only found again a few years prior, to those murderers. Those monsters.

The ride to Rome was quick, and she soon found herself in front of 221B Baker Street. Stepping from the Ferrari, she made her way to the black door, labelled with the address. She took a breath. "Calm down. You're here for a mission. Its not like Sherlock Holmes is actually here." She knocked lightly four times.

"Oh my, Watson, who could that be?

Her eyes widened as she sucked in a breath. _OH MY GOSH. ITS SHERLOCK AND WATSON! ITS SHERLOCK AND WATSON! _Her mind screamed, yet then she frowned to herself. "Calm down, Jay. Focus on your mission." She muttered.

Taking a deep breath as the door, she was faced with disappointment. Her mind saddened but she didn't show it. "Hello, I'm looking for Feliciano you him?" She asked. He didn't look anything like Lovino, or rather Romano.

"No, love. I'm Arthur Kirkland, the Vargas twins are my neighbours. I'm sorry. Did you need anything else?" The British man smiled until a small cat slipped between his legs and the door. "Watson! Don't run off!" He panicked, chasing after his cat, leaving Jay to get her phone out as she walked to the place Arthur had pointed to. Sending off a quick text, in which she cussed out her friend, who'd given her the wrong address, most likely on purpose, and had gotten her hopes up, she raised a hand to knock.

Jay slipped the phone into her pocket and sighed as the door opened a crack. "Ve... Who are you? Where is Lovi?" A voice whispered through the crack.

Jay smiled sadly. "Lovino isn't here, but her sent me, Feliciano. May I come in? I'm a friend of your brother." She said, watching the Italian.

Said boy, it didn't feel right calling him a man, nodded slowly, moving back. Jay stepped in, closing the door softly. "Feliciano, your brother is... delayed. He told me everything, though." The brunette glanced at her.

"Who am I?" He asked, staring at the wall, fists clenched. Jay's throat caught, yet she forced out the answer.

"You are Feliciano Vargas, Representation of Northern Italy. Brother of Romano..."

* * *

**Translations:**

*Hello. How are you on this fine day? What do you think of the beautiful sky?

**I am fine. The sky is very beautiful, old friend. I'm afraid we must cut this short and get to business though.


End file.
